


Old Friends

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [12]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: All the children are there, Canon Blending, F/M, Mix of AWaE and AoGG, Running into Winnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Anne, Gilbert and their children run into one of their old friends.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Prissy Andrews/Winifred Rose
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Old Friends

Winnie had come back from Paris, ready for one of her friend's weddings. She looked around the familiar city she grew up in.

A carriage pulled up further up the street and out climbed a man - a fairly familiar man. It was none other than Gilbert! He reached into the carriage and helped out a young boy, about 9.

She smiled at the grown man that she 'courted'. The little boy had curly red hair. He had a proud look to his face, almost like he had something planned. Gilbert pulled out a small brass piggy bank, the same proud smile plastered on his face.

About 5 more children piled out of the carriage, which made Winnie raise her eyes in surprise, the times they went to tea, she had told him things that they shouldn't be discussing - she didn't know he wanted children.

A smile brightened up Gilbert's face, as he took a delicate feminine hand in his and helped his beautiful wife, an emerald engagement ring on her hand - the hand that Gilbert brought to kiss mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. The elegant updo of red hair and blue dress contrasted elegantly. It took Winnifred a while to figure out that Gilbert Blythe's wife is none other than Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! 

She's holding a baby in her arms. From where Winnie stood, the baby looked like a beautiful mix of the pair. Sweet reddish-brown hair. The baby opened her eyes, softly taking in her surroundings, hazel eyes greeted the world, as Anne cooes down at the baby, holding a finger out to the babe (that she takes with her whole hand and shakes Anne's finger around a little).

The first child that had come out of the carriage with Gilbert had started running around the family, obviously wanting to spend the pennies in his little piggy bank.

"Jem, calm down, darling. We'll go in a minute," Anne promises the boy (Winnie had learned his name as Jem - possibly a nickname?).

"Mr and Mrs Blythe, what a surprise," she says, smiling at the couple. Gilbert had his hand resting on the head of a little girl - who looked exactly like Anne. The pair looked up at her, with fairly similar smiles on their faces.

"Winnie," Anne smiles politely at her, the watches over the older woman's shoulder as Nan and Di have their faces smashed to a window at the sweet shop. "Excuse me," she says, moving around Winnie to speak to her youngsters. "Nan! Di! What on Earth are you doing? Stop it!"

Gilbert lets out a soft chuckle, knowing that Anne is so tame with their children - compared to how she was when they were teenagers. The number of scraps and adventures she got into. He often thought that she had become extremely tame and placid after they got married (how they numerous times that she had meddled when they were living in their 'house of dreams'.

He could see Jem jumping waiting to go into the little jewellery shop and spend his hard-earned pennies on a pearl necklace for Anne. The one Matthew got her broke months ago, and it seemed to have been engaged in Jem's mind as the tears ran down Anne's cheeks, that she isn't his mama without her pretty necklace.

Walter was stood waiting with Jem, holding little Shirley's brown hand. The small boy had only just learnt how to walk over the past month and relied on anyone nearby to help him (though it was mainly Susan that he clung to after Anne fell ill for weeks after he was born).

Gilbert kept a polite conversation with Winnie, as Anne got their children under control (even with the small babe in her arms), as Prissy Andrews wanders over and they link arms.

To say Gilbert was slightly surprised, but he was happy for the pair. "The wedding will be starting soon," Prissy says, then looking at Gilbert in surprise. "Gilbert Blythe!" He laughed as she wrapped him up in a surprise hug.

"Anne Shirley!" She then exclaimed, also wrapping the redhead in a hug when the woman laid eyes on his wife. Little Rilla was squished between the pair, and let out a squark-like noise so that Prissy would know she was there.

"Well, it's Anne Blythe, now," Gilbert pointed out, a massive grin plastered on his face (after winning the heart and hand of the only woman he would ever love). 

A smile brightens Prissy's face. "I always hoped it would be you two!" This made Gilbert happy - the fact that someone else outside of their families saw how good of a 'match' they were. "Ruby never stood a chance when Anne was in your heart from that first day," Whenever Ruby's childhood crush on Gilbert is mentioned, the poor girl would hide away in Moody's shoulder - her husband.

"We best be going, Jem's getting impatient," Anne says, running her hand along the top of said boy's head - his red hair and hazel eyes a perfect mix of Anne and Gilbert. Anne will never like how Jem, Di and maybe even Joyce if she had survived. But Gilbert loved that Jem and Di inherited Anne's lovely red hair - the lovely red hair that drew him to her in the first place.

Gilbert nods, as Anne walks over to where the rest of their kids stand, waiting for their parents. Gilbert smiles at the group, and look at the pair in front of him. "Jem wants to get Anne a pearl necklace. Matthew bought her one after she finished Queen's, it broke a couple of months ago. Jem doesn't like the fact that Anne doesn't have her necklace,"

Winnie laughed, as the clock chimed half 11, Prissy and Winnie would have to go to attend the wedding they were invited to - Anne and Gilbert would have invited Winnie, but she was still in Paris at the time.

"It was nice seeing you, Gilbert," She told him, as Gilbert reached over and hugged her (the way he felt they should have ended their 'thing'). 

"You too, Winnie," he smiled, as he walked Prissy and Winnie walk away. He walked to join his family. He never noticed Winnie turning around to watch Gilbert press a kiss to Anne's cheek and take one of the little girl's hands, as the family walk into the jewellery shop.


End file.
